Les Tombés
by tihease
Summary: Eric decides that if he can't be with Sookie because he's a vampire, then he simply won't be a vampire anymore. Set after season 4.
1. Northern Wind

**Chapter 1  
**_Northern Wind_

"It's impossible," Pam slapped down a file onto Eric's desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "I've checked with every possible source. Nothing can bring a vampire back to life."

Eric turned his eyes to her, scanning her face, the way her eyes stayed focused to the side.

"Don't lie to me, Pam."

Pam sighed and crossed her legs. "I don't even understand why you want to be human. They're disgusting little creatures. All weak," her nose curled in disgust "and raisin-y when they become old."

"It is what Sookie wants. If it is the only way I can have her, then so be it."

Pam rested her head on her hand. "Because I love you, I'll tell you what the word on the street's been. Do you believe in angels?"

"Angels?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"Yeah, well, apparently their blood has been known to bring the dead back to life. Corpses and such, don't know about vampires."

"Are you sure this will work?"

Pam scoffed. "Hello no, I'm not sure. You'll probably burn to ashes or something before you get close enough to an angel to try. It's suicide. All for Ms. Mcfairy."

"This isn't just for Sookie. I have the AVL and The Authority after me. It will be harder to control me if I am human."

"Whatever," grumbled Pam. "You know I'm here if there's anything you need."

"You're dismissed."

"So does this mean I'm forgiven? For the whole Moon Goddess Emporium incident?"

"All this means, Pam, is that you are dismissed."

"I hope you're not seriously considering wasting your time trying to find an angel," she got up from the chair and backed away towards the door. "Every aspect of this mission is _impossible_."

"When you have lived two thousand years," said Eric, looking not look at anything in particular, "you realize that nothing is ever truly impossible."

He suddenly bolted upright as Pam shut the door. There was a quick beat that reverberated throughout his body and jolted him awake, in the unpleasant way that signaled Sookie was distressed.

* * *

"Sookie!"

He arrived at her-technically his-house, and busted through the front door. Two puddles of blood were pooling on the floor, and in his panic, he had assumed for a second that one was her's.

"Oh, God, Sookie," he kneeled down beside her, examining the lump she held in her arms, the lump that had once been Tara.

Sookie tried to form words, but her throat was raw, her mind blank, the way it had been when Gran had died.

"Give her to me," ordered Eric. Sookie eased her onto Eric's lap, wiping the tears angrily away from her eyes.

"Can you help her?" she asked.

"I can try," he said. "Is Bill here?"

She shook her head 'no', which was surprising, seeing as how he always came running in the past.

"I'm going to have to ask you to go into the living room, is that okay with you?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving Tara."

"Alright, then. You might want to look away."

Eric turned his attention to the crook of Tara's. He felt it with his finger, making sure her blood was still warm.

"Eric?" Sookie's eyebrows furrowed as she backed away. "Eric, what are you doing? Eric!"

He sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck, sucking up the last bits of her blood like a child sucks up the last bit of juice from the bottom of the pouch. He nipped at his wrist and held it to Tara's mouth, fragments of her broken head falling to the floor.

"Help me get my blood in her. It has to get into her stomach for it to work."

"You're turning her into a vampire?" she asked.

"We don't have any time to waste, help me!"

She scrambled into action, hurrying to where Eric sat with Tara and tilted her head so that the blood could go down easier. When he thought she had enough in her, Eric removed his wrist.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," said Sookie. "Do you think this will really work?"

"Only time will tell," said Eric. "It works on those who are near death, sure. But those who've had their brain-," he stopped, realizing what he was about to say would be offensive. Not like he'd care with anyone else, but this was Sookie. "those who've been dead for a while, I don't know if it'll work. Help me get her down to the cubby."

Eric grabbed her shoulders and Sookie her legs, and together they transported her down to the cubby as best as they could.

* * *

Sookie washed the blood off her hands in the sink. She felt his presence behind her and whipped around, leaning away from him and against the sink.

"Thanks for your help cleaning up. I'm going to call Alcede in the morning."

"You should have killed the werewolf the first time she came after you. This would have otherwise never happened. Your kindness will be he fall of you, Sookie Stackhouse."

She frowned and looked him up and down, pushing away from the sink and sitting down on the living room couch.

"Don't you act like I'm sort of angel, Eric Northman. I've killed many and I can defend myself just fine."

He sat down next to her, his eyes scanned the creases of her face that were always there when she was mad at him. The moonlight in her hair, the curve of her lip, the way her skin glowed in the way the living's only could.

"I always thought Bill was a fool for falling for you. But now I understand, and I can't even explain it myself, but you're...you're...something else completely."

"I'm part fairy, stupid," she smiled despite the circumstances. "And we've had this conversation already. Don't go flirting with me now, because I've made up my mind and it ain't gonna change. There's too much hurt in it for both of us if we become anything more than acquaintances."

"Because I'm not human?"

"No! No, of course not. There's more to it than that."

"I'll never give you children," he said soberly, his voice soft enough to be the wind blowing on the crook of her neck. "I'll never take you to the beach and play with you in the warm sand. You'd never be safe with me, be normal with me. Your life was normal before Bill came along, and now look at it, it's a mess, isn't it? If I could, I'd go back and change it all. I'd kill the Queen before she ever sent Bill Compton here."

"Oh, Eric," her lip quivered from the love he had for her. In all honesty, she didn't think she deserved it. "You've grown so much. It's unbelievable."

"Hypothetically speaking," he said, sitting up straighter. "If I found a way to become human, would you run away with me? Start over with me, or something of the sort?"

She reeled backwards, fumbling to form words. "That's not possible!"

"But if it was though, what would you say? Be honest."

"I don't know," she said, searching his eyes. "I don't know what I'd say. I would have liked to meet you as a human, though. I imagine you were something else completely, too."

"If only you had you been born two thousand years in the past, Sookie. I would have liked you to see me then too," he smiled. "I was a viking prince."

"No way!" she laughed.

"Way."

"Did you wear those big horned helmets?"

He squinted in fake contemplation and shook his head. "No, no, I don't think I did. You'd usually find me out at sea, either conquering distant lands or fishing. Once, I caught a fish so big, everyone took a day off to feast with the king and his son. It was a big deal at the time."

She smiled and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Had to be one hell of a fish."

"Oh, it was. It was this big," he raised his hands up to show her.

"Eric, fish don't get that big. I think the animal you're thinking about is a darn _dog_."

"Well, my memory is a bit hazy."

A second passed, two, in which nothing was said. They stared into each other's eyes as if they were both trying to speak telepathically, waiting for the fog to rise so they'd know each other's exact thoughts.

"I think I should go, before the sun begins to rise," he said finally.

Eric stood up from the couch and dusted himself off. "Call me if Tara wakes up."

"Oh, you know I will. Good-" he zoomed out the house and into the dark, slamming the door behind him.

"...bye."

* * *

**I don't have the best history of being able to finish projects, but hopefully I'll be able to get this done. Let me know what you thought. Oh and, true to the show, each chapter is named after a song. :)**


	2. Dashboard

Chapter 2  
_Dashboard_

"Steve?" Jason stared at his visitor in disgust. "God dammit," he rolled his eyes and he moved to close the door.

"Let me in, Jason," Newlin sheathed his fangs.

"You are _obviously_ new at this whole vampire thing if you think you can bare your fangs at someone and then ask to be let in. Good-fucking-night, Steve."

Jason shut the door, and after a moment's hesitation, reopened it. "By the way, even as a vampire, you still look like a pussy."

"Look, Jason, I know we got off to kind of a rough start," said Newlin from behind the closed door. "But I'd really appreciate your help right about now.

"You don't want to kill me?" asked Jason curiously.

"I wouldn't dream of such an awful deed!"

Jason unlocked the door, looking Steve up and down. "Okay...come in, I guess."

Steve walked in cautiously, patting Jason on the shoulder as he did so. "I always knew you weren't a COMPLETE blasphemous demon of Hell. Got anything to drink?"

He plopped onto the couch, propping his feet up onto the coffee table.

"What the hell, Newland?" exclaimed Jason, slamming the door. "You can't just disappear for a month and then show up at my home. What happened to you?"

"Well, for starters, I was kidnapped by vampires."

"No kidding."

"They tortured, beat, and raped me."

Jason took a seat next to Steve.

"They _raped_ you?"

"Well, no," said Steve. "Not physically, but emotionally, yes. I was brutally raped."

"Uh-huh. So what, and then you were turned, and they just let you go?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"And you decide to come visit me?"

"I had nowhere else to go."

"How about your wife, for starters?"

"Sarah? Oh, no, she threatened to stake me as soon as I showed up at our door. Being the angel she is, she spared me. So then I-"

"So then you came here?"

"Correct."

"And it never occurred to you," said Jason, his face contorting into one of confusion, "that the last time we met, you tried to kill me and my sister?"

"You slept with my wife!"

"They hardly compare, you shit face!"

Newlin sighed, got up from the couch and made his way toward the door. "Alright then, Jason. I guess I was wrong about you."

"Fuck yeah, you were."

"I never though you were type of man to throw a person out into the cold, all alone, with nothing to eat."

"You'll find someone to eat."

"Perhaps one day, you will be able to forgive me for all the horrendous deeds I committed against you and your loved ones?"

"Don't count on it."

"Farewell then, Jason Stackhouse. In my last life, you were the closest I ever came to having a friend. Goodbye, once and for all-"

Jason threw his hands up in exasperation. "I'll go get a sleeping bag. Jesus-fucking-Christ."

"It's okay, Jesus. Jason didn't mean it," mumbled Steve, retaking his place on the couch.

* * *

Sookie fiddled with the phone in her hand, dialing and erasing Alcide's number over and over again. She just couldn't stand to hurt him after all he'd done to help her. Even if he denied it, he loved Debbie. He always would, it was part of his wolf-like mentality and undying loyalty. Sookie sighed and put the phone down.

"Sookie Stackhouse," the grumbled to herself, "pick up the damn phone and dial the number, you wuss."

She picked up the phone and dialed Alcide's number again, about to press call, when a loud tapping noise startled her enough to drop the phone. She sat still for a moment, waiting for the sound again. When it didn't come, she grabbed a butcher knife off the kitchen counter and walked cautiously into the living room.

She maneuvered around the couch to the cubby, where the door stood ajar.

"Tara?"

"_Sookie_."

She jumped a bit, not having heard Tara sneak up on her. The knife dropped with a clang at her feet. Pulling Tara into an embrace, Sookie shivered at the iciness of her friend's skin.

"I thought I'd lost you," Sookie mumbled.

Tara put her hands on Sookie's shoulders and pulled away from her embrace, a confused expression on her face. Absentmindedly, she found her eyes wandering to the jugular vein that lay underneath her friend's skin. It pulsed tantalizingly slowly. She could hear the blood rushing. The rhythmic thumping of her heart. Ba-dum Ba-dum. The light inhale and exhale of breath. The flutter of eyelashes, the licking of lips in anticipation. She could feel the life inside Sookie, and at the same time, the total absence of it in herself. All at once, memories came flooding back and she felt her knees give way. Sookie sat on the couch beside her.

"It was the only way," she said after a moment of silence.

Sookie's words were overpowered by the sound of rushing blood.

"You should have let me die," said Tara, staring at the floor in shock. "At least then, I would have died with an ounce of dignity."

"I have gone to too many funerals to plan on adding yours to the list any time soon."

Tara pulled her gaze angrily away from the floor, feeling liquid pool in the corners of her eyes.

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met. You turned me into the one thing that can manage to make my skin crawl. I feel like I'm being violated all over again!" Tara buried her face in her hands, only to pull back when she felt something warm and sticky. "Great, I can't even fucking cry like a normal person. Fucking great."

She stood up from the couch and rubbed at her face, trying to remove the blood. Sookie stood up with her.

"I'm going home."

Tara moved towards the door, but Sookie blocked her path.

"Wait, uh...at least let me get you a True Blood?"

"I don't want no damn True Blood, Sookie! I want to go home!"

Tara shouldered her, but Sookie was in her way again. Tara rubbed the bottom part of her lip with her tongue in aggravation.

"What, I'm not allowed to go home now?"

"The sun's out."

"Good. Let me die."

Tara made a move to pass, but Sookie shoved her onto the couch harshly and scowled at her. Feeling aggravated with the new vampire, she put her hands on her hips and stared her down.

"You sit right here, Tara Mae. I've had enough of your self-loathing pessimistic attitude. Breathe and calm down. This ain't so bad once you think about it. I mean, I can't read your mind anymore more, right? You've got that going for you."

Tara crossed her legs and arms, scowling up at Sookie in defiance.

"How'm I supposed to breathe and calm down when my lungs ain't functioning?"

"Then kill something and calm down, I don't know! Just sit here."

Sookie dialed the number for Fangtasia and put the phone between her shoulder and ear. Absentmindedly, she opened a bottle of true blood and poured it into a glass.

"Fangtasia. What do you want?"

"Hey, Pam!" said Sookie cheerfully, throwing the leftover True Blood bottle into the trash bin. "Is Eric there?"

"He's, uh, occupied at the time being. Can I take a message?"

"Occupied with what exactly?"

"In case you haven't noticed," drolled Pam, "Nan is dead, there's a bounty on Eric's head, and...the sexiest pare of Romanian twins decided to stop by tonight."

"Ew," grimaced Sookie. "That last part so wasn't necessary. Can you just let him know that Tara is awake. He'll know what I'm talking 'bout."

"Sure thing, princess."

The line went dead and Sookie turned around, jumping a little again when she was face to face with Tara.

"You have got to stop doing that," she said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry," mumbled Tara.

Sookie reached to the side to grab the glass of True Blood, when it was smacked out of her hand. The scent of the synthetic blood made Tara's fangs unsheathe themselves.

"What the hell, Tara?"

"I think you're cursed, Sookie. You hurt everyone you're around. Your Gran, Eggs, and now me. Nothing is ever enough for you. I jumped in front of a fucking bullet for you," Tara's red-brimmed eyes stared hysterically into Sookie's, begging her for an answer. She grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her with every word. "What more could you need from me? Haven't I given enough?"

"Tara!" screamed Sookie, thrashing at her wildly. "Tara, stop!"

Before Sookie could react, Tara dug her fangs into her neck.

* * *

**Yes, Russel is going to be in this. The AVL/Authority, not so much. I wouldn't be comfortable using them as a major plot line when I know hardly anything about them.**


End file.
